Percy Jackson and Wait High School?
by Smile.OnlyCauseILoveYou
Summary: High school story. My first story. please read and review. no flames. PERCABETH THAILCO AND all he other pairings. plus OCXOC. nico and percy are new. and annabeth and my OC Midnight show them around.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Nico and Percy are best friends and they don't know the rest f the crew. They're all 3****rd**** year high school going to Goode High. I have an OC named Midnight. She and Annabeth are showing them around cause Thalia is showing her brother and his friends around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will probably never own PJO.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

_*ring ring ring*_

"Oh my gods! Shut up you stupid alarm!" I yelled as I threw the alarm at the wall.

_*crash!*_

"Percy, Honey? What was that?" my mother called from down stairs.

"Noothinnnggg," I lied and got out of bed and got ready for school.

"Nico! **WAKE UP**!" I yelled.

_No response. _

"Nico! GET UP"

"UGH! FINE! Just gimmi a few minutes."

"Well hurry up! We gotta get to school by 7:45!"

"Okay! Fine. Let's go." He said from right behind me.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that. Gods. Lets go."

Annabeth' s POV

"Hey Midnight. Ready to meet the new kids?" I asked.

"Yeah. Too bad Thalia couldn't come. I heard she had to show her brother and his friends around." said Midnight as she walked up to me.

"Totally. What were their names again?"

"Umm.. Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. They're supposed to meet us in a few minutes."

"Um. Excuse me, but are you guys Annabeth Chase and Midnight?"

(A/N)Thanks for reading. Please review. Constructive criticism only. No flames. Nice reviewers get cookies! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) This chapter is a little OOC on Annabeth's part. Read and Review!**

**Me: I own Percy!**

**Percy: What! Since when?**

**Me: Since I said so! Haha!**

**Annabeth: so while those two are arguing. doesn't own PJO. **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Oh my gods!_ I thought.

Standing in front of me was the cutest guy I have ever seen. He was about 6'3" with cute messy black hair and sea green eyes. Next to him was a semi-hot gothic emo kid with black hair and black eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm Annabeth and this is Midnight," I said gesturing to my friend.

"Hey, let me guess. You're Percy and you're Nico?" she said pointing.

"No. Actually I'm Percy and he's Nico," Percy said.

_Oh. So the cute guy is Percy…_

"Oh. I see. So can I see your schedules so we can see what classes we have together?" she said.

"Yeah. Here," He handed us their schedules.

_**Percy Jackson, 3rd Year, Goode High**_

_Period 1: History, Room 142 with Mr. Torres_

_Period 2: P.E. with Coach Hedge on the field_

_Period 3: Biology, Room 183 with Mrs. Rodriguez_

_Period 4: Math, Room 134 with Mrs. Vamos_

_Period 5: English, Room 101 with Mr. Alverez_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Period 7: Swimming or Free_

_Period 8: Greek Mythology _

_**Nico di Angelo, 3**__**rd**__** Year, Goode High**_

_Period 1: Biology, Room 183 with Mrs. Rodriguez_

_Period 2: P.E. with Coach Hedge on the field_

_Period 3: History, Room 142 with Mr. Torres_

_Period 4: Math, Room 134 with Mrs. Vamos_

_Period 5: English, Room 101 with Mr. Alverez_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Period 7: Free_

_Period 8: Greek Mythology _

_**Midnight, 3**__**rd**__** Year, Goode High**_

_Period 1: History, Room 142 with _

_Period 2: Math, Room 134 with _

_Period 3: Biology, Room 183 with Mrs. Rodriguez_

_Period 4: P.E. on the field with Coach Hedge_

_Period 5: English, Room 101 with Mr. Alverez_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Period 7: Swimming or Free_

_Period 8: Greek Mythology _

_**Annabeth Chase, 3**__**rd**__** Year, Goode High**_

_Period 1: Biology, Room 183 with Mrs. Rodriguez _

_Period 2: P.E. with Coach Hedge on the field_

_Period 3: History, Room 142 with _

_Period 4: Math, Room 134 with Mrs. Vamos_

_Period 5: English, Room 101 with Mr. Alverez_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Period 7: Architecture or Free_

_Period 8: Greek Mythology _

"Ok. Cool. All of us have most of our classes together!" I said. _Cool! I have all of my classes with Percy except two!_

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go!" Midnight said as she started walking.


End file.
